Do you believe in love without barriers?
by MissUmikoSuzuki
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día cuando menos lo esperas, te enamoras? ¿Puedes creer que un día eres un mujeriego y al otro solo tienes ojos para aquella persona especial? No todo en la vida es color de rosa y ellos lo saben muy bien...Pero ¿Sera que existe eso del "amor sin barrera"? En la secundaria nadie creyó que su vida amorosa cambiaría para siempre con solo conocer a un par de chicas
1. Quédate conmigo

Maldito despertador… ¡¿por qué tenías que interrumpir mi sueño?!...- Dijo el joven castaño arrogando contra la pared, su reloj -No me importa… Así no interrumpirá más mis fantasías. Ni hablar… tendré que comprar otro. En fin. Me siento un completo estúpido hablándole a un despertador ¡me estoy volviendo loco!- Dicho esto se levantó de la cama con mucha pereza. ¿Quién no siente pereza al darse cuenta que un día debes dejar tu cama acogedora para ir a una prisión llamada escuela?

-Disculpa _brother _Si sigues gritando despertaras a los demás- Eriol que estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, como siempre le estaba esperando para ir juntos a la secundaria. Él vivía en el piso de arriba de su apartamento.

-Hola bro ¿Cómo estás?- le contestó dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda ya que así solían saludarse. Sí, son muy buenos amigos. Se apoyan en todo. Son un grupo de hermanos junto con Takashi, claro.

-Buenos días macho alfa… oye… ¿Qué tienes contra el reloj?-

-¿ah?... ¿eso? Bueno de vez en cuando debo lidiar con mi némesis –

-reloj despertador ¿eh?-

-aja- asintió el castaño

-Tu viejo enemigo. ¡Descuida jefe! Ya va a pasar. Sera hoy nuestro primer día de clases. Espero que otra vez estemos juntos. ¡Pues…bien! Ahora machote tienes que darte una ducha para recibir a las lindas chicas de la secundaria Seijo que te extrañaron mucho en las vacaciones y…¿Por qué no? A mí también.-Contesto Eriol orgulloso cerrando la puerta y empujando al chico de ojos ámbar al cuarto de baño.

Shaoran y Eriol eran muy populares en el reino de la secundaria. Eran como los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo y no solamente por la popularidad sino también por lo atractivo que eran y se llenaban de adoración entre las chicas y de parte de los varones, envidia mayoritariamente. Shaoran era el dios de las conquistas y Eriol junto a Takashi, le seguían.

Shaoran y Eriol salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la secundaria. Se encontraron con Takashi Yamazaki en el camino. La secundaria no quedaba muy lejos de ahí pero tenían que caminar un poco

-¡hey! ¿Escucharon los rumores?- dijo Yamazaki alzando su dedo índice como se es de costumbre

-¿rumores?-

-Así es. Se dice que en nuestro salón habrán nuevas alumnas…-El joven de cabello negro solo le dio un pequeño codazo al gran Shaoran Li.

-¿A-Alumnas nuevas?- El chico de ojos azules solo se imaginaba a las chicas. Tal y como le gustaba –Bien, al parecer tienes trabajo este año ¿eh? ¿Shaoran?-

-Tal vez. Vamos a ver qué ocurre hoy… y a ver qué tan lindas están.-

-¡Así se habla jefe!- dijo cerrando su puño. –pero… si no te gusta alguna, dámela a mí-

-Seguro.-

-¡oye! ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo también quiero…- dijo Takashi

-¿Qué tu no estabas comprometido con esa tal Chiharu que tanto nos cuentas?- pregunto Shaoran alzando una ceja.

-Sí, pero aun no la conozco. No sé si será tan linda como me la imagino o como las nuevas chicas del instituto…-

-Ten esperanza amigo…-dije dándole palmadas en la espalda- seguro que esa Chiharu estará bien para ti-

-Eso lo dices porque tienes a todas las chicas del instituto para ti- y se dirigió a Shaoran con una mirada asesina.

-No. Te equivocas amigo mío. Todas las chicas me acosan y me piden cosas…, en cambio yo, no siento afecto ni nada por ninguna de ellas al igual que Eriol. No se… pienso que aún no he encontrado a esa persona.-

Vaya… ¡pobre Shaoran! Por andar pensando en estas cosas se está volviendo muy cursi pero gran parte era cierto. Todas las chicas tenían un vacío que necesitaba ser llenado.

Hubo un gran silencio incomodo hasta que al fin llegaron a Seijo.

La multitud era mucha. Habían muchos rostros que no habían visto desde hace tiempo y por otro lado, rostros que ni recordaban. Los maestros, las personas, las chicas que se lanzaron a recibirnos apenas cruzaron la puerta, todo era igual. Igual de…aburrido. ¡Pero Toda tal vez, podría cambiar a partir de hoy…sí!

Ya era hora de ingresar a clases ¡y los chicos se me morían de ganas de saber quiénes eran las nuevitas!. Pero por desgracia mía, no había nadie nuevo en el salón. Hasta que entro el profesor.

-Muy bien alumnos, como ya muchos deben saber, este año tendremos nuevas compañeras… ¡pasen!-

La puerta se abrió y los ojos de todos (principalmente de los varones) se posaron en ellas. Los tres chicos, además del resto de la clase, se quedaron cegados por la belleza de ambas. Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji. Shaoran trato de hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible para que de sus labios no saliera un comentario pícaro ni nada…por el estilo. Pero… nadie podía negarlo. Eran tal vez más bellas que Atenea y sus curvas tan perfectas y envidiables. Pero el acecho del gran Shaoran Li se posó más en la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda. ¡Era un rostro angelical! Sonriente, lleno de vida. Tal y como le gustaba. Además de sus curvas y otras cosas…

-Ellas son Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji. Han venido de Tokio así que por favor sean amables. ¡Pero no tanto!- Claramente el profesor también estaba embobado y era muy joven. Se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Shaoran no culpaba a su profesor de biología ni tampoco a sus compañeros.

-Señorita Kinomoto…Siéntese junto con Li, por orden de lista…y señorita Daidouji usted se sentara con el señor…Ebizawa.-

Y para suerte de Li… ¡Kinomoto se sentaría al lado suyo! Y Daidouji a pesar de que no estuviera sentada con su amigo Eriol, estaban ambos muy cerca también. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, era el destino. Ambos estaban contentos porque tenían a dos chicas hermosas solo para ellos dos.

Los comentarios pícaros de sus compañeros no tardaron en aparecer. Kinomoto y Daidouji solo se sonrojaban y no podían ser más inocentes y transparentes. Ahora Li solo me limito a observarla prácticamente durante toda la clase.

Sakura solo sintió una gran presión sobre ella. Se sentía nada más ni nada menos que observada y estableció un contacto visual con su compañero de banco Li.

_**(Shaoran)**_

-Hola.- _dijo Kinomoto y vaya que tenía una voz tan tímida y tan linda que era música para mis oídos._

_Solo le sonreí y en una hoja de su cuaderno, le escribí un mensaje ya que aún estábamos en clase y no podíamos interrumpir aunque la tuviera a centímetros de mí. En una misma mesa. Y sí. En la clase de biología teníamos que sentarnos en parejas al igual que en música._

"_hola, soy Shaoran Li. Encantado de conocerte, veo que viniste desde Tokio ¿no es cierto?"_

"_hola, gusto en conocerte Li, sí vine desde Tokio por asuntos de mi familia. Al parecer mi padre tuvo que viajar y mi madre también y no regresarán en mucho tiempo. Ahora yo estoy viviendo con mi prima Tomoyo en su casa ya que su madre no estará tampoco pero ¡menos mal que tenía una casa aquí en Tomoeda!"_

"_¿U-ustedes dos solas?" _Ok, esto se pone interesante ¡Vaya… estoy pensando igual que un pervertido!

"_Sí ¡y es muy divertido!" _Perfecto. Kinomoto, ¡te atrape!

"_Lo sé, yo también vivo solo en mi departamento y mi mejor amigo Eriol, el del asiento de atrás vive arriba_

"_oh ¡qué bien! Veo que son muy independientes"_

"_Sí… más o menos. Mi madre de vez en cuando me envía dinero desde Hong Kong._

"_¡¿Hong Kong!? Vaya sí que eres interesante Li…" _Per-fec-to… ya tiene interés por mí

"_Je… ¡Gracias! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Tomoeda?"_

"_No lo sé… pero me encanta este lugar. Pude conocerte a ti Li y a mucha gente interesante, y también…porque aquí nací.-_

"_vaya… entonces eres de Tomoeda ¿Cómo es que una personita tan linda y tan s…" (_Mejor borraré eso. No quiero que piense que soy un pervertido) "_¿Cómo es que llegaste a parar a Tokio?" _(Mucho mejor… sí)

_Creo que le estoy haciendo muchas preguntas, pero no podía dejar de ver su sonrisa cada vez que recibía un mensaje._

"_Mi padre es maestro y le ofrecieron trabajo en Tokio"_

"_¡qué bien! espero que seamos buenos amigos. ¡Bienvenida!". _Amigos, ¡ja! Si claro. ¡Gran trabajo Li! Dile eso a sus curvas bien formadas y a sus ojos verdes hipnotizadores.

"_seguro lo seremos"_

_Di por concluida la conversación cuando la melodía que emitía el reloj, se escuchó por todos los pasillos de la escuela y al fin era el descanso. Vaya… las dos horas habían pasado tan rápido estando Kinomoto a mi lado ¡Todo va muy bien!._

_**(Eriol)**_

_Todo está bien, todo está bien. Debo tranquilizarme y guardar la calma… ¡Oh por Dios! Las cosas con Daidouji no van como lo esperaba. No me dirigió ni una mirada, al contrario, me evitaba ¡No estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así! Las chicas por lo general se mueren si les dirigimos una simple mirada y entonces… ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? Debo darle tiempo…sí. Tal vez está nerviosa, se ve que es muy tímida y que le gustan los libros. Vi como leía uno en medio de la clase de biología y suspiraba de vez en cuando. ¡Al fin! ¡Descanso! Esta vez aprovechare para hablarle. Tal vez tenga suerte ¿Eh? ¿Y Daidouji?_

_No está, hace segundos estaba aquí. También no está Kinomoto… ¡alto, alto! ¿Y Shaoran? Oh…apuesto a que se fue tras ellas ¡Ni se molestó en esperarme!_

El joven Eriol corrió desesperadamente por los pasillos de la secundaria para seguramente darle una lección de las suyas. Sí, una inolvidable y dolorosa.

-Shaoran… ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! – Eriol siguió buscando cuando la joven Daidouji se cruzó con él en un encuentro inesperado.

Ninguno de ellos hablo. Daidouji hizo el ademan de querer irse lo más pronto de ahí hasta que Eriol la detuvo. Solo quería hablar con ella.

-Espera, no nos hemos presentado….-

Tomoyo no dijo nada. Solo jugaba con sus ojos mirando a cualquier lugar, menos en la persona a quien tenía en frente. Pero finalmente bajo la mirada dejando que su flequillo cubriera completamente sus ojos amatistas.

-Lo siento… soy Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto.- dijo con gran timidez estrechando su mano

-Eriol…Eriol Hiraguizawa, encantado- contestó estrechando la mano de la chica.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar. Solo se escuchaban los pasos de los alumnos cuando pasaban por ahí sin antes voltear a ver a la joven Tomoyo.

-Hiraguizawa…-

-Dime.-

-¿Sabes…donde está la biblioteca?-

-Pues claro.- dijo sonriente

-¿Me podrías llevar hasta ahí? ¿Podrías enseñármela? Por favor…-

**(Eriol)**

_Valió la pena hablar con Daidouji. Ahora quiere pasar tiempo conmigo inventando una excusa. Le daré lo que quiere ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo todos saldremos ganando._

-Claro. Es más…te enseñare toda la escuela- _le respondí_

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien!- _era la primera vez que la veo sonreír de tal manera. Se ve muy feliz y encantada con la idea._

-¡Pues bien! ¡Vámonos!- dije muy entusiasta. No sé de donde salió eso.

-Sí.-

OoOoOoOoO

**(Shaoran)**

El hecho en que me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, hizo que me encontrara con ella. En medio del jardín de la escuela. Ese es mi lugar favorito para pensar y de vez en cuando tomo una siesta. Me dirigí hasta este lugar con el objetivo de pensar…y otras cosas, más la sola presencia de Kinomoto en el lugar, hizo que olvidara todos mis planes.

La joven castaña, con su celular de última generación, marcaba el número telefónico de su amiga quien no sabía dónde estaba.

-Tomoyo… ¡contesta! ¿Dónde estás?-dijo la castaña con su teléfono en su oído.

De repente unos brazos rodean su cintura y Sakura sentía una respiración en su nuca.

-¿eh?-La joven Kinomoto separo un poco su teléfono de su oreja

-Sakura…Ni creas que te voy a dejar escapar ahora. Todavía no te deshaces y ni creo que puedas hacerlo preciosa.-

-Ishikagua…suéltame, que para ti yo soy solamente Kinomoto, ya te lo he dicho. No puedo creer que viniste desde Tokio solo por mí, pues pierdes tu tiempo. Y mi respuesta con respecto a ti no ha cambiado.-

-Y yo te recuerdo que debes llamarme Kenta, querida Sa-ku-ra-

-Te he dicho que me sueltes-

-Lo hare.- Y de inmediato soltó a la chica quien antes estaba como prisionera en sus brazos amarrados a su cintura

-Gra-cias- dijo con mucha molestia

La castaña hizo el ademan de irse cuando Kenta la sujeto por la muñeca

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué haces? Kenta...suéltame, me estas lastimando.-

-Mira Sakura, Yo no me iré de aquí hasta que consiga lo que quiero. Tarde o temprano serás solo para mí, preciosa- Dijo Kenta acercándose más y más a la chica mientras esta retrocedía para salir de algún modo de ahí, hasta que se topó con su perdición. Un árbol tras sus espaldas.

Quedando completamente acorralada por Kenta, la castaña tenía un gran y entendible miedo, puesto que sabía las intenciones del pelinegro.

-¡Basta Kenta! ¿¡Que estupideces estas diciend…?!- Sakura no pudo concluir completamente la frase cuando los labios del chico se posaron peligrosamente en los de ella.

No era un beso tierno. Si no lo contrario. Un beso cargado de furia y deseo que sentía el pelinegro con respecto a la castaña. Pero las cosas iban de mal en peor. Kenta le comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y se apegó más a la esmeralda hasta que su distancia era la nada misma, sujetando ambas manos para que no intentara nada. Esta vez no la dejaría escapar.

-Te aseguro que tu opinión de mi va a cambiar a partir de ahora. He soñado con hacerte esto desde el primer día en que te vi, Sakura-

-Kenta…No- Dijo apretando sus puños con fuera – Por favor déjame- Sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a humedecerse, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Sobre todo porque el lugar en donde estaban no era secreto, mas ningún estudiante transitaba por ahí.

-De eso nada- Dijo recorriendo todo su cuello con la punta de su nariz para luego lamerlo por el mismo camino.

La castaña se hartó. No supo como pero se libró de los brazos del pelinegro y con su rodilla le golpeo en la entrepierna causándole un gran dolor y de los fuertes.

Repentinamente siente que un brazo rodea su cintura y no tenía idea de quien se trataba.

-Sakura… ¿estás bien? ¿Te está molestando?- pregunto el castaño

-Li… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Shh…sigue el juego, Kinomoto.-

-¿Eres tu Shaoran?, ¡Shaoran!- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos

-¿Quién, quien es este tipo?- pregunto Kenta

-Este tipo es nada más ni nada menos que su novio ¿escuchaste?- dijo Shaoran apuntándose.

-¿Es cierto eso Sakura?- dijo enfurecido.

Sakura solo asintió aun conteniendo en llanto y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, refugiándose en los brazos de Shaoran.

-Así es. Más vale que no te acerques mas a ella o si no te la veras conmigo…Si la vuelves a acosar, si la haces llorar, o intentas hacerle daño….Ya verás-

-Esta vez me retiro. Pero escucha preciosa, algún día terminare con lo empezado. Algún día… - Dijo Kenta desapareciendo entre los arboles del jardín.

La joven Kinomoto solo lanzo un suspiro de alivio al firmamento, aun abrazando a Shaoran. El miedo todavía perduraba en su corazón y en sus pensamientos. Pero estando con Shaoran era como meterse en una burbuja que te aísla del mundo exterior y todos sus males. Era…como si en sus brazos sentía paz, se sentía protegida y extrañamente feliz.

-Oye…Kinomoto el niño este ya se fue. Puedes soltarme ya.- dijo con simpatía

-No quiero.- Dijo cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, abrazando con más fuerza a su salvador.

Shaoran solo se quedó en shock. Aquella afirmación sonaba con mucha seguridad y decisión.

-… ¿Qué?-

-No quiero que te alejes de mi Li. Tengo miedo… - alzando la mirada con sus ojos suplicantes –No me dejaras sola… ¿Verdad?, ¿Estarás siempre conmigo?-

El joven castaño solo la miro con más sorpresa y finalmente cambio aquella expresión por una sonrisa. La sonrisa más tierna que le habían regalado en su vida, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal gesto y finalmente el castaño asintió con su cabeza, respondiendo al abrazo de la castaña

-Claro que si-


	2. Tormenta de sentimientos encontrados

**Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al magnifico grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi total autoría. Disfruten!**

Tras un duro primer día de escuela, la joven cansada ingreso a su casa arrastrando su bolso con pesar e inmediatamente se recostó sobre el gran y lujoso sofá rojo de su madre. ¿Cómo podrían estar viviendo ellas dos solas en semejante palacio? La joven amatista se reincorporo y busco con su mirada, alguna señal de la presencia de Sakura en la casa. Se suponía que ya debería estar en casa…y ya había empezado a llover y los truenos resonaban. Definitivamente aquella tormenta había tomado a todos por sorpresa

-Sakura… ¿Dónde estás? –

De repente una melodía repetitiva resonaba en el teléfono de Daidouji y la pantalla se ilumino. "_Pero está muy lejos"_ Pensó Daidouji, pero cuando escucho que aquella persona, quien sea que sea, insistía en el otro lado de la línea, Tomoyo no tuvo otra alternativa que pararse y contestar el aparato

"_Número desconocido"._

-¿Si?, ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?-

_-¿Daidouji? Soy yo Li. Tu compañero de clase, soy amigo de Hiraguizawa._

-¡ah! Sí, hola. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que conseguiste mi número telefónico?-

_-E-eso no importa ahora. ¿Kinomoto llego bien a casa? Me tiene preocupado con esto de la repentina tormenta.-_

-¿Qué?- la expresión de la joven nívea cambio a una de preocupación- No, no ha llegado a la casa… ¿Cuándo fue que se despidieron?

-_Hace media hora, más o menos. Ella ya debería haber llegado… ¿Sabes dónde está?-_

-Ni idea, yo acabo de llegar ¡ay Li! ¿Qué hacemos? Tal vez algo malo le pasó…-

_-Daidouji tu quédate en casa. Yo iré a buscarla y la traeré. Es peligroso que ella ande sola en una semejante tormenta. Pero descuida, de seguro no le paso nada. Se ha tenido que distraer con algo. Así que por ahora no te preocupes Daidouji-_

-Si…Li, buena suerte. Encuéntrala. Yo te avisare si llama o si regresa-

_-Lo hare. Hasta Luego-_

El castaño corto la llamada y lentamente la joven Daidouji se sentó sobre el mismo sofá rojo. Estaba asustada. Su querida amiga podría pescar un fuerte resfriado y peor ¡No sabía dónde estaba!

-¡Ay Dios!, ¿Ahora qué?-

OoOoOoOoOo

**Eriol Pov**

_Ella estaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza y también mareada. Me encontré con la futura conquista de mi amigo Shaoran a punto de desmayarse en medio de la calle en toda esta tormenta. La cargue como pude ya que estaba muy mal. Con fiebre y con frio. Toda empapada. No tuve otro remedio que llevármela a casa. Seguro Shaoran me matara por esto…_

_Tarde mucho en subir las escaleras pero repentinamente veo que la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran estaba misteriosamente abierta…_

_Empuje la puerta con mi pie puesto que estaba cargando a Kinomoto ya desmayada. Me extraño mucho el hecho en que Shaoran no estuviera en casa y aún más, el que estuviera la puerta de su habitación abierta así como así. No había señal de él… ¿Dónde podría estar?_

El joven Hiraguizawa recostó a la castaña en la cama de Shaoran la cual era bastante amplia. Sakura lentamente abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como unas manos le acariciaban su cabeza y sus mejillas

-Despertaste…- dijo dirigiéndole una amistosa sonrisa-… Que bien.-

-Hiraguizawa… ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto con un tono confuso y desorientado, mirando todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

-Estas en la casa de Shaoran.-

-¿la casa de Li? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Te habría llevado a mi departamento pero quedaba un poco más arriba y vi la puerta abierta y te traje aquí. Te desmayaste y me preocupaste mucho, dijiste que solo tenías un dolor de cabeza pero jamás pensé que sería tanto como para que te llegaras a desmayar y todo eso…-

-Gracias Hiraguizawa- dijo sonriendo pero su blanca sonrisa fue interrumpida por un estornudo-Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, ¡mira!- dijo el joven de ojos azules mostrando el uniforme de porristas de las chicas de la secundaria Seijo- Lo encontré en el bolso que llevabas contigo. Puedes usar esto. Pero primero debes ducharte ¿sí? Yo me iré por un momento. Tengo que averiguar dónde rayos esta Shaoran. Cuídate. No te muevas de aquí. Si sales con esta tormenta empeoraras. No salgas hasta que pare o que se haga menos fuerte ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo. Gracias por todo Hiraguizawa-

El joven Hiraguizawa le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta. Dejando a Sakura sola en el departamento de Shaoran. Estaba temblando. Totalmente empapada. Lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha calientita. Eso sí ayudo. El dolor de cabeza que después se había convertido en fiebre, no se había ido por completo, pero ahora estaba mejor. Se secó el cabello y se vistió con las cosas que tenía en su bolso. Hace poco se había unido al club de animadoras. Esa misma tarde. Por suerte traía todo lo necesario con respecto a ropa en su bolso de deportes y un bonito traje de porrista que pareciera que estuviera hecho para ella. Y era uno de esos uniformes que enloquecían a los estudiantes.

-Con permiso…voy a ocupar la lavadora y la secadora.- le dijo a la nada. Se sentía mal por estar en una casa ajena solo por haberse descuidado un poco y usar cosas sin permiso.

Puso la lavadora en marcha lavando su uniforme, para luego secarlo y llevárselo casa en cuanto pudiera salir de ahí.

**Sakura Pov**

"_¿y ahora qué? No puedo salir, se lo dije a Hiraguizawa…Agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí. A Li por consolarme, ayudarme y por estar conmigo y a Hiraguizawa por su generosidad y su amabilidad. Pero… ¿Dónde está Li ahora? Debería ayudarlo y devolverle el favor… pero ¿Cómo?" pensé en aquel instante._

_Pero luego tuve una gran idea. Ordenaría todo su departamento para demostrarle mi agradecimiento, porque yo solo soy una extraña ocupando su departamento solo por ser una distraída. Pues bien… ¡manos a la obra!_

OoOoOoOoOo

**Shaoran Pov**

_Me habían dicho que Kinomoto era una chica distraída pero nunca pensé que sería tanto. No la encontraba por ninguna parte, no importa en qué lugares busque. No está. Intente contactar a Eriol pero por alguna razón no contesta el celular. ¿Kinomoto, dónde estás? Ahora la única persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos era ella. Sakura Kinomoto. Tenía un presentimiento. Sentía que con seguir corriendo sin dirección por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda no iba a encontrarla. Así que solo por instinto, busque en el último lugar en donde la vi. Pero, Nada. No estaba. No había recibido ninguna llamada de Daidouji por si acaso algo más pasaba y empecé a desesperarme. Solo la conocí hoy y me "encariñe" con ella. Tenía que encontrarla a toda costa. _

_Tome otra ruta. Fui al departamento en busca de Eriol, pero ¡sorpresa! También había desaparecido. Y luego todo esto me pareció un tanto sospechoso…Eriol y Kinomoto… ¡¿Qué?! Imposible._

El joven Li estaba todo mojado. Había regresado a casa por su paraguas y para cambiar ropa. Lo que le resultó extraño a Shaoran era que la puerta que había dejado abierta, estaba cerrada. Cuidadosamente giró la cerradura, y lentamente abrió la puerta y dio un gran salto al ingresar para asustar al supuesto ladrón que estaba en su casa. Su limpia y ordenada… ¿casa? ¡Esa no era su casa! Todo reluciente y brillando. Shaoran aún no tenía esa novia perfecta que viviera con él ni que le ordenara sus cosas…

Se encontró con…otra vez nada. Tomo un paraguas, se dirigió a su habitación y normalmente extrajo las prendas de su armario que tenía espejos en las puertas. En medio de la oscuridad pudo distinguir algo…extraño que se había percatado gracias a los espejos. Nuevamente sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se dirigió al lugar en donde descansaba el interruptor y rápidamente encendió la luz de su habitación.

Repentinamente un color rojo se apodero del rostro del joven. Abrió grande la boca y su mano la cubrió. No podía creer lo que veía, ¿era una visión? ¿Un sueño? O…que aquella Sakura durmiendo en su propia cama llevando el sexy y provocador uniforme de porristas, durmiendo acurrucada en una pose que para el parecer del joven era tentadora, era solo una ilusión. Se froto con ambas manos, ambos ojos para poder ver mejor lo que estaba frente a él.

-Con que aquí, estabas señorita Kinomoto…-dijo con un tono y una mirada llena de picardía. Acercándose al lugar en donde Sakura descansaba Aunque el bien sabía que podía oír todos los comentarios que le dirigía. Y continúo con un montón de comentarios picaros mas.

Mientras Shaoran seguía con su discursito no se percató que lentamente unos ojos verdes se abrían y parpadeaban…

-Me gustaría quedarme muchísimo más contigo…pero le prometí a Daidouji que la llamaría… ¡que lastima!- dijo aun con picardía.

-¿Qué lástima que?- dijo incorporándose y bostezando hasta quedar sentada la cama

-¡ah! Kinomoto ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?- dijo agitando las manos con desespero

-No, me desperté hace poco. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que sepa algún secreto tuyo?-

-¿C-como lo sabes?-

-¿Ah entonces era eso? ¿No me equivoque? – dijo con un tono de burla-Era solo una broma, Li. Te juro que no escuche nada-dijo finalmente sonriendo.

De repente la joven Kinomoto se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Era una extraña, en su casa-

-¡ah! Lo siento Li. Veras, es que yo…bueno…- dijo balbuceando-

-Descuida, no es problema para mí que estés aquí. Pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-No lo sé. Me sentía un poco mareada y luego creo que me desmaye y termine aquí. Pero Hiraguizawa fue quien me trajo hasta acá-

Shaoran poso su mano sobre la frente de la chica para comprobar algún dolor de cabeza o fiebre

-Al parecer estas mejor-

-Sí, me siento mejor ahora. De todas formas gracias por preocuparte-

-¿No te mencione que siempre estaré contigo?-

La joven solo sonrió y se apartó algunas mechas de su cara mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡es cierto! Hiraguizawa salió a buscarte Li. Tal vez sigue allá afuera…-

-Me temo que no sé dónde se encuentra ahora. He intentado contactarlo pero no contesta, no está disponible.-

-y la tormenta está empeorando…-

-¿Dónde estará este muchacho?-

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Qué bueno que Sakura se encuentre bien! Gracias por ayudarla Hiraguizawa. Supongo que Li no sabe que Sakura está en su casa ¿o sí? No me ha llamado aun…-

-No te preocupes Daidouji, seguro que Shaoran ya la encontró. Lo que pasa es que se le olvido porque seguramente esta distraído con Kinomoto- dijo entre risas

-ya lo creo…- Respondió con la misma energía, mas luego silencio reino en aquel lugar. No sabían que hacer, que hablar. Hasta que al fin fue roto-¡es cierto! Muchísimas gracias Hiraguizawa, por cargar todos esos libros pesados por mí, por ser mi guía en la escuela, te comportaste muy lindo conmigo. No es fácil aguantarme seguramente…-

-No, no digas eso. Pase un buen rato contigo. De hecho fuiste mi mejor compañía durante el descanso ya que el gran Shaoran Li se ausento.- Dijo resaltando el gran nombre de su amigo. _El gran Shaoran Li_ como todos le llamaban. Bueno, mayoritariamente las chicas.

La joven Daidouji solo se rio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso del Gran Shaoran Li?-

-Bueno...a él no le agrada que lo llamen así. Pero lo hacen debido a su gran habilidad para conquistar chicas…Es como un dios aunque no le agrada ser el centro de atención y ser acosado por muchas chicas aunque algunas veces saca provecho.-

-y tú eres igual- dijo riendo

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú como lo sabes?-

-Por algo son amigos ¿no?-

-Eres bastante inteligente Daidouji –

-Soy un genio- Alzo su dedo índice en señal de suma sabiduría.

-Al parecer esta tormenta está empeorando y si sigue así Kinomoto no podrá volver.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-La pobrecita estaba muy mal. No puede regresar con semejante tormenta a su casa en esas condiciones ni con Shaoran a su lado. Aunque el jamás se resfría o se enferma…-

-Entiendo…pues espero que la tormenta pase luego…..-

-También yo…- Otra vez. Silencio. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar? Era solo un intercambio de palabras y ya. ¿Era tan difícil? Pues para ellos lo era. Por una extraña razón, lo era. ¿Nerviosismo tal vez? No. No había razón para estar nervioso, ¿o sí? ¿Se sentían incomodos con la presencia del otro en el lugar? Ningún sonido se escuchaba más que el ruido que emitían las tazas al chocar con la mesa y uno que otro suspiro de parte de ellos dos.

**Eriol Pov.**

_Había un montón de cosas que quería decirle a Daidouji, mas sin embargo no encuentro mi punto de partida. Hasta ahora ninguna chica me había hecho sentir de esta manera. De esta forma tan especial, nerviosa, tensa. Pero eso no significa que no quiera hablar con ella. Al contrario. Deseaba compartir millones de palabras con ella. Hablar horas y horas de cosas triviales, cosas sin sentido, sin pie ni cabeza, pero, no entiendo… porque no puedo. Alrededor nuestro había una atmosfera tensa y extraña. Pero me decidí. Si ella no hablaba, yo lo hare. Tomare iniciativa esta vez_

-Así que…Vives con Kinomoto aquí…Es un lugar bastante grande para ustedes no ¿verdad?-

-Sí, si es cierto. Pero al llegar a Tomoeda fui la primera a decirle que no a este lugar…-

_No se cómo fue la expresión de mi cara. Pero una vez en que Daidouji alzo la mirada para establecer un contacto visual conmigo, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que hace algunos instantes había estado presente en sus ojos amatistas. Luego de que nuestras miradas se cruzaron volvió a su posición inicial. Sentada ahí frente a mí, con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y sus manos que temblaban mientras sostenía la taza de chocolate caliente_

-Desde _aquel día_. Esta casa no ha vuelto a ser igual. Desde _ese día_ cambio mi vida, mi todo. Desde _aquel instante,_ cuando todo eso ocurrió, jamás volví a creer en una vida feliz. En una vida color de rosa, no existe nada para mí ahora. Todo por _aquel maldito día. _La peor fecha que pudo existir en la historia del mundo y de la humanidad_- Apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de que un sollozo no saliera al exterior. Repentinamente_ _veo que una lagrima llego a parar a una de sus manos de porcelana._

_-_Daidouji…-

-Fue hace un año. En esta casa. Todo iba bien. Perfecto como la seda. Mis padres eran una feliz pareja que se juraban amor eterno. O al menos eso creía yo…Un día como estos, en una tormenta, mientras dormía escuche estruendos que no correspondían a truenos, ni a la tormenta. Provenían del cuarto de mis padres. Primero escuche un jarrón romperse. Luego una horrible pelea y gritos…Cosas que jamás podía imaginar. Nunca creí que esas palabras llegarían a salir de sus labios algún día…pero aun puedo escuchar gritos, aún recuerdo…ese día en que mi padre nos dijo adiós al día siguiente de aquella noche tormentosa. Aunque mi padre no tenia del todo la culpa. Eso lo sé muy bien, pero, luego de ese evento nunca volvimos a saber nada de él. Mi madre no ha vuelto a ser igual ni yo tampoco…-

-Daidouji…¿Es que no crees en el amor sin límites? ¿Sin barreras?-

-No es que no lo crea. Si no que…pongo en duda su existencia. Tal vez exista pero muchos no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para afrontar esos límites como yo.-_Dijo aun con la mirada baja.-_Pero ¿sabes? Creo que sabré quien será esa persona que puede dar una nueva luz a mi existir, un rayo esperanza. Lo sabré cuando lo vea. Y así de una vez por todas averiguare el verdadero sentido de la vida y si en realidad existe un amor sin barreras con el que todo ser humano sueña.- _Concluyo Daidouji con su mirada fija en mí y una sonrisa._

_Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la luz eléctrica se cortó…_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sakura Pov**

_Tranquila, todo está bien, respira, no te alarmes, es solo un corte de luz pequeñito y no hay nada que temer…sí_

_Hace algunos minutos Li salió del apartamento a realizar unas compras y ahora tengo miedo…Esta todo oscuro y no veo nada y peor ¡Temo que se me aparezcan fantasmas! ¿Qué pasa si Li no regresaba? ¿Me quedaría sola? ¿En medio de la oscuridad?_

**Toc toc**

_Apresuradamente salí a abrir la puerta para recibir a Li. ¡Lo extrañe tanto! Apenas fueron unos minutos pero aun así lo extrañaba debido al miedo que sentía en mi interior. _

_Me sonrió, y luego fue en busca de luz. Algunas velas o linternas, etc. Y cosas para divertirnos y pasar el rato. Pusimos la radio a batería para tener noticias de la tormenta y ¡por Dios! Rezaba para que cancelaran las clases debido a la tormenta…pero así no podre regresar con Tomoyo a casa, aunque estar con Li no está para nada mal. Apenas ese había sido nuestro primer día de escuela y no quería regresar a ese lugar._

-Jaque mate-

-Que conste que solo te estoy haciendo ganar Kinomoto, aun no has visto nada de mi-

-¿en serio? Yo pensé que estabas dando lo mejor de ti Li-

-Para nada _querida_-

_Un gran trueno retumbo mis oídos y me asusto. Pude oír una pequeña carcajada de parte de Li. Lo único que hice fue seguirle el juego y reírme junto a él. _

_-_Yo también le tenía miedo a los truenos cuando era pequeño. –

-¿tu? ¿Asustado?-

-Sí. Por más que suene extraño, es la verdad. Me recuerdo que mi madre y mis hermanas me decían que los Ángeles que vivían en el cielo, los que servían a Dios y hacían su banquete, habían tirado ollas y sartenes y eso era causante de los truenos que se escuchaban por el cielo. Creo que es la manera más simple de explicar los misteriosos ruidos que vienen de las nubes.- _Dijo con un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos._

-y…ellos, tu familia… ¿Dónde están?-

-En Hong Kong. Tuve que dejar Hong Kong a causa de los estudios y…-

-Li… ¿No te sientes solo? ¿No extrañas a tu familia?¿ No necesitas compañía?-

-en ocasiones. A veces pero a lo largo de mi estancia en Tomoeda he conocido a mucha gente que me acompaña y ya no me hace sentir completamente solo- _me sonroje al notar que mis dedos estaban entrelazados con suyos_

-Seguramente esas personas son muy buenas contigo- _Aparte mis ojos de los suyos para no sonrojarme más a causa del calor que había sobre mi mano._

_En el momento más oportuno, Li recibió una llamada de parte de Hiraguizawa. Al parecer estaba en la casa que compartíamos Tomoyo y yo. Soltamos nuestras manos aunque aún sentía ese pequeño cosquilleo que descansaba por mi mano. Tomoyo iría a recogerme en un taxi que ella misma contrato._

_Al subirme al automóvil aún seguía con mi mejilla sonrojada aún más que antes y de vez en cuando la acariciaba, pues ahí fue el lugar en donde Li se había despedido con un tierno beso que a mí me dejo meditando. ¡Tantas cosas habían pasado…en una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados!_


	3. Princesa

La repentina tormenta aún seguía azotando las calles de Tomoeda. Se podía ver a distancia, gente de un lado para otro corriendo para refugiarse de aquella lluvia. Algunos trabajadores que se dirigían a sus casas luego de un agotador día de trabajo en la oficina, corrían con sus maletas en sus cabezas. Otros con paraguas, y otros simplemente con nada, acabando completamente empapados.

Por radio se dio el aviso que fue para los alumnos una buena nueva, una bendición. Clases canceladas, escuelas inundadas, tormenta incontrolable, inundación de viviendas y sedes, resfriado y enfermedad es igual a _"No escuela" "Quedarse en casa" _. Nada que decir. Aunque había que admitir que los pobres terminarían cayendo en cama enfermos o muertos por el aburrimiento de estar algunos días u algunas horas encerrados en cuatro paredes sin poder salir, sin poder hacer nada. Pero…una tormenta no sería estorbo para Shaoran Li. Aparte del despertador, el aburrimiento era su némesis. Nada lo podía detener. Nada ni nadie.

Saliendo de su lujoso departamento se dirigió al de su amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa. Hace algunos cuatro años que dejo a su familia y a Hong Kong atrás. Amaba a su familia, pero…a veces. A veces solían obligarlo a hacer cosas que el castaño no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Obligándolo a establecer matrimonio con su prima Meiling Li por asuntos de su familia. El último deseo de su ya fallecido padre era aquel. A ambos primos les disgustaba semejante idea. Se querían, Sí, Pero no de _**Aquella**_ forma. No como para estar como un matrimonio, ni compromiso, ni nada. Pero debían hacerlo en cuanto Shaoran terminara sus estudios y se graduara en la universidad con un título de empresario. Aunque eso, tampoco le agradaba. No podía escoger, ni la persona con la que quería estar por el resto de su vida, ni en lo que quería llegar a convertirse algún día. Todo aquello lo sabía perfectamente Eriol, su mejor amigo. Sabia hasta el más profundo de sus secretos, deseos y sentimientos. Sabía tanto que podía escribir un libro sobre la vida de su amigo y él. Con cientos y cientos de páginas y cada una con una letra minúscula. Un amigo en quien confiar.

La repentina visita de su mejor amigo sorprendió mucho al chico de las gafas ya que rara vez lo visitaba. Y eso que vivía solo un piso más arriba.

-y bien…Eriol Hiraguizawa tu reporte por favor-

-Bien. Ayer estuve hablando con Daidouji y me conto sobre su vida y su familia. Al parecer sus padres tuvieron problemas, Y por eso es que…-dejo la frase inconclusa y se puso en pie.-por eso es que ¡invite a Daidouji y a Kinomoto a vivir en este mismo edificio! ¡Serán nuestras nuevas vecinas dentro de una semana!-

-Pero Eriol ¿Cómo…?-

-Sh…caya guapo. Daidouji odia su actual casa debido a los problemas que se fueron presentando ahí y Kinomoto cree que es un lugar demasiado grande para ambas solas, así que como mi madre es dueña de este edificio, encontró un departamento para ellas. Daidouji no sufrirá más y no recordara malos momentos ¡Todo es perfecto! De nosotros dos, ella estuvo más que encantada con la idea y su madre está de acuerdo también. No preguntes como lo sé, pero lo está. Además… ¡podemos sacar provecho de esto!-

-Muy buen informe amigo. Y sí. Sería muy idiota si no aprovechara esto. Bien… mi turno. Antes que todo debo darte las gracias amigo mío, por semejante regalito que me dejaste en el departamento-

-¿ah? ¿Eso? ¡Eso no es nada! No es para tanto…-

-No Eriol, sí lo es.-

-¿eh? No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres Shaoran?-

-Ayer, dejaste a Kinomoto aquí ¿verdad? ¿No ves lo bien que se ve con el uniforme de porristas?-

-No, Salí antes ¿Por qué? ¿De qué me perdí?

-De todo amigo. De todo. Se ve increíble además…esos trajes son algo reveladores.-

-…y por "algo" te refieres a muy reveladores ¿no es cierto? ¿De verdad se veía increíble? Me hubiera quedado más tiempo…-

-Eso te ocurre por la fachada de caballero que llevas. Apuesto que Kinomoto pensó que serias esos tipos que son vírgenes hasta el matrimonio- Eriol no pudo evitar lanzar una gran carcajada en medio de la habitación. Ya que era todo lo contrario. Seguía siendo virgen, pero no esperaría hasta el matrimonio…- En fin, la encontré en mi cama durmiendo como un lindo gatito.-

-Seguro que no la despertaste y le ofreciste una taza de chocolate caliente ¿No?-El joven de las gafas se acercó al castaño, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de sospechas. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

-¿No me digas que ya te lanzaste hacia ella?- dijo con sorpresa.

-¡No! Lo único que hice fue observarla mientras dormía y hablar solo ¡Nada más!-

-Bien…Pervertido.- Dijo el níveo tosiendo para cubrir esa palabra temida por el castaño.

-¡Oye! Puede que me gusten las chicas pero yo no soy ningún pervertido Eriol-

-Tus actos demuestran lo contrario…-

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! No soy yo. Ella con sus embrujos me provoca a pensar ciertas cosas-

-¡Y el chico lo reconoce! ¡Qué cosa más linda!- Al ver que el castaño incrementaba su enojo, el níveo se controló y cambio su expresión drásticamente. Aparte de mirarla mientras dormía ¿Qué más hiciste? ¡Quiero que me digas todo! Tengo derecho porque soy tu mejor amigo y porque yo di un informe completo.-

-Okey, Okey amigo. Te lo diré. Kinomoto se despertó, yo la trate muy bien, con mucho cariño, y…-

-¿Y…?- dijo ansioso.

-Luego de eso…-

-¿Sí? ¿Sí? Continúa…-

-Ella y yo…-

-¿Sí…?-

-¡Jugamos ajedrez! –

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y cuando vas a poner en marcha el plan del "Gran Shaoran Li"!?-

-Lento, querido Eriol. Lento. Sakura Kinomoto es una niña inocente. Si voy muy rápido, se asustara. Y yo no quiero eso.-

-Ah! Ya veo. Intentare lo mismo con Daidouji…Pero Shaoran… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?-

-Ella solo está en mi lista de conquistas compadre. No es nada más que eso. Aunque hay que admitir que esta niña es la mejor de todas junto a Daidouji.-

-Claro. Lo sé, pero ¿No querías conocer a esa chica especial? ¿A la persona que sería dueña de tu corazón eternamente y no como una conquista más?-

-Aún sigo esperando a esa persona. Pero mientras llega ¿No crees que debería entretenerme?-

-Claro machote.-respondió dándole un golpe en el brazo- Aunque, no sé. Tal vez la persona a quien esperas está más cerca de lo que crees e incluso, frente a ti.-

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Suspiró- Aunque para ser sincero…Tu no me gustas, Eriol.-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y ahora qué es lo que te nada en la cabeza?!-

-Tú lo dijiste. "La persona que está justo frente a ti". Tu estas frente a mí.-

-¡Oh! Shaoran! ¡Bien sabes que no me refiero a eso!-

-Lo sé. Solo estoy jugando. Pero que quede claro. No me gustas Eriol-dijo entre risas. Los mejores amigos que pueden existir. De esos que te hacen bromas y de vez en cuando, las crees.

OoOoOoOoOo

-¿¡En serio?!- La joven había apoyado ambas manos sobre la mesa del comedor cuando se levantó de golpe con una gran sonrisa que decoraba su rostro.

-¿No es genial, Sakura?-

-Sí, ¡estoy encantada!-

-Vaya…Pense que no estarías de acuerdo con nuestro repentino cambio-

-Para nada, además con todo lo que paso, ninguna de las dos estamos de acuerdo con quedarnos en este lugar tanto tiempo.-

-Hiraguizawa fue muy amable en conseguirnos un departamento en el edificio de su madre y todo por mantenerme a gusto, que amable.-

-Lo es.- hizo una pausa y mirada verde se enfocó en la gran ventana que mostraba todo un espectáculo de gotas que se deslizaban por el vidrio.-Aun no para de llover. Desde ayer que no ha parado…-

-¿Sera que la madre naturaleza necesita un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas? No ha parado de llorar desde ese entonces.-

La castaña solo se rio. Hace muchos años atrás su madre Nadeshiko junto a Sonomi le habían contado esa historia y a Tomoyo igualmente.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a parar aquí?-

-No lo sé-

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj se escuchaba por todos los rincones de la casa. El silencio se apodero de la "mansión Daidouji".

-Gracias por la comida Tomoyo. Estuvo deliciosa. Permíteme esta vez lavar los platos.-

-Nada de eso Sakura. Debes descansar. Es muy probable que pesques un resfriado, así que mejor vete a la cama.-

-Pero T-Tomoyo…-

-Sakura…- repitió con insistencia.

-Ok, ok está bien.-

-Así me gusta, Buenas noches linda-

-Buenas Noches Tomoyo.-

La joven castaña rápidamente subió la escalera que conducía a su habitación. Más bien dicho, su amplia habitación.

Cerro de un portazo su puerta y puso seguro. Privacidad ante todo. Sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de escribir su diario secreto.

_Querido Diario:_

_Me están ocurriendo cosas muy raras. No entiendo el porqué. Ayer fue cuando ingresé a la secundaria Seijo. Sí, como se lo prometí a mis padres. Pero, cuando entre al salón para presentarme junto a Tomoyo a mis nuevos compañeros, note el ambiente un poco…tenso a decir verdad. Ahí conocí a Li. Shaoran Li. Es un encanto conmigo y creo que rápidamente me hice su amiga. Ese día me enferme. Repentinamente luego del descanso me vino un horrible dolor de cabeza. Luego fueron mareos y más tarde, fiebre. Eriol Hiraguizawa también me ayudo y me simpatizo mucho. Me encontraba en el departamento de Li y ahí, ocurrió lo extraño…Li aquel día me hizo sentir en cierta forma, extraña. Y no me refiero a que esa sensación extraña sea mala, al contrario, me hizo raramente feliz y eso es lo que me incomoda. Al estar con Li…siento algo de nerviosismo y a veces llego a sonrojarme por simples cosas como el hecho de que me haya denominado como "su novia" frente a Kenta, o manos entrelazadas, o solo un beso en la mejilla ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué? ¡No entiendo! Esta sensación no la sentía desde que…No importa. Anteriormente he tenido experiencia con esto de las "sensaciones" y de los "sentimientos" pero nunca me sentí de tal forma. Protegida, a salvo, fuera de peligro. Si lo hubiese experimentado antes esta sensación, ya me habría dado cuenta de lo que me ocurre, mas ¡No lo sé! Pero tarde o temprano lo averiguare. Sabré el porque me siento así cuando estoy con Shaoran Li. Tarde o temprano me enterare._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Oye Takashi!- Un individuo toco la puerta de su habitación

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?- Contesto el pelinegro abriendo la puerta para luego dejar a la figura de su madre cruzar el umbral.

-Chiharu Mihara está aquí.-

El joven se incorporó en su cama y se pasó con pesar su mano por su cabello hasta su cuello

-¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo?-

-Lo siento cariño. Sé que no quieres pero…veamos que tal les va ¿De acuerdo? Solo inténtalo. Veras que no es tan malo. Y tal vez Mihara no esté tan mal… ¡Se llevaran de maravillas!-

-Pero mamá, ni siquiera la conozco ¡Es toda una desconocida para mí!-

-Escucha…- Su madre entro en la habitación, y se sentó junto a su hijo.-Tu padre…yo…Jamás pensé que él, bueno… que él se haya muerto tan joven, tan pronto. Tu hermano es apenas un niño y no puede encargarse de la empresa que fundo tu padre. Todo ahora depende de ti. Haz el intento, por favor Takashi. Fue el último deseo de tu padre, él sabía que tarde o temprano iba a morir. Aquel cáncer nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. Nadie quiso que pasara… ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí, por tu padre?-

El joven pelinegro, solo asintió con lentitud su cabeza, con una sonrisa. De todos modos era para ayudar a su familia, a la empresa y para cumplir el deseo de su padre. La empresa no iba bien y su padre cada vez más enfermo, necesitaba ayuda. Por eso tenían planeado unir ambas familias, para salvar la pequeña empresa.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos apresúrate! ¡Está esperando abajo con su madre! –

-Pero… ¡Solo lo hago por ti y papá!-

-Sí, sí querido. ¡Ahora voy a planear el día de tu boda!-

-¡Pero mamá, tengo 17 años! ¡No pienso casarme tan joven! Además…Si me caso pasara mucho tiempo hasta ese entonces-

-¡Pero claro que te casaras! ¡Me encargare de todo! ¡Pero no podrás casarte sin una novia, y te está esperando abajo! ¡Ve!- y luego de eso, su loca madre comenzó a tararear la famosa "marcha nupcial" Ya saben…la típica canción de bodas, mientras empujaba a Yamazaki por la puerta, los pasillos y la escalera.

-Viva…- contesto con sarcasmo acompañado por un gran desanimo. Luego tenía que bajar la escalera para encontrarse con Chiharu, su prometida. ¡Pero si apenas tenían 17 años y ya tenía una prometida! ¡Adiós adolescencia! ¡Adiós a las revistas indecentes!

Al fin llegaron al salón. Aunque para Takashi Yamazaki le pareció una eternidad el bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con su prometida y tal vez mas tarde…su futura esposa.

-Soy Chiharu Mihara, encantada- dijo estrechando la mano en dirección al pelinegro

-Takashi Yamazaki. Mucho gusto.-

-¿Ves que no era tan malo?- Intervino la mujer entre los muchachos.

-Bueno…no esta tan mal como lo pensé. A decir verdad creía que era a un monstruo a lo que me veía enfrentado, ya sabes. Pero apenas la voy conociendo. Aun no puedo sacar conclusiones…-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- la mirada asesina y acusadora, a la vez, de parte de Chiharu hizo que un escalofrío se apoderase del joven y de su espalda.

-No, no quise decir eso yo solo…-

-¡Ah! Con que dices mentiras ¿eh? Para tu información, por más galán que seas ¡decir mentiras te quita completamente el atractivo, chico! Así que mejor no vayas con mentiritas conmigo ni mucho menos engaños, porque o si no…- apunto con un dedo acusador a quien ahora tenía por novio o prometido.

-¿Ah, Si? ¡Pues yo no quiero estar el resto de mi vida con una escandalosa, aguafiestas, torpe y fea como tú!-

-¿¡Que dijiste?! ¡Para cuando yo me convierta en tu esposa cambiaras completamente. De eso me encargare yo de cambiarlo!-

-¿¡Y quien dice que me quiero casar contigo?! ¡Soy un joven con hormonas desesperadas y ya me pides el matrimonio!-

-¡No! ¡Se supone que tú deberías proponerme matrimonio! ¡Argh!-

- ¡Y más encima, gruñes! ¿Qué clase de novia eres?-

-¿¡Qué clase de novia soy?! ¡Soy tú novia ahora!-

-¡El que estemos comprometidos no significa nada! ¡Ni en tus más dulces sueños podría quererte como una novia en serio!-

-¡Tal vez porque nunca has tenido una!-

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Quién te dijo eso?!-

-Tu madre… ¿O es que sientes vergüenza de no haber tenido novia antes de los 17 años? ¡Vaya fenómeno!-

-¡Apuesto que tú tampoco has tenido novio!-

-Tengo una lista aquí, niño. Nombre, apellido, edad, número telefónico y dirección. Todo está registrado aquí. En mi agenda. ¿Te burlas de mi ahora querido?-

-¡ah! ¡Qué lindo! Mira lo bien que se llevan ambos ¿no es cierto?- La mujer pelinegra que había metido a su hijo en un pozo sin fondo, se dirigió a la madre de la castaña que miraba la escena con ternura.

-Sí, de seguro esto funcionara-

-Claro que no- gritaron ambos al unísono para luego darse la espalda el uno al otro mientras ambas señoras aun reían, pensando en que eso sería buena idea.

OoOoOoOoOo

-¿Una fiesta?-

-Sí ¿Por qué no? La lluvia no nos será impedimento y más aún cuando se trata de una fiesta del gran Shaoran Li. ¿No? Además ya no llueve tan fuerte ¿o sí? Oh…lo siento. No debí llamarte así. -

-Neh…ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me apoden de ese modo.-

-En fin… ¿Esto se hace o no? Por favor…-

-Oh…está bien-

-¿Tienes en claro a quienes vamos a invitar?-

-Todo déjamelo a mí. Me encargare de todo.-

-Okey…esto no será bueno…-

-¿Qué quisiste decir?-

-Nada…es solo que la última vez en que planeaste una fiesta, invitaste a toda la escuela y llamaron a la policía por tanto alboroto.-

-Eso no se repetirá. Aquel día, era Lunes. Muy mal día para hacer fiestas. En cambio, esta vez será este viernes y lo de los invitados…eso fue un error. Esta vez invitaremos a menos personas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si te digo que sí…¿Me dejaras tranquilo?- El joven ojiazul asintió-Muy bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sakura POV:**

Termine de escribir mi diario. Como se me es de costumbre, nunca lo escribo diariamente así que me puse al día con las fechas.

Mire mi reloj que descanzaba sobre mi escritorio. Ya era de noche y ya empezaba a sentir mis parpados pesados, como si pesaran una tonelada cada una. Me puse mi pijama de dos piezas. Era mi favorito porque tenia a mis queridos gatos. Según Tomoyo, este pijama me hacia lucir sexy pero ¿gatitos? ¿Los gatos me hacían lucir sexy? Tomoyo dice que lo tierno, lo dulce y lo sexy van tomados de la mano y así hace el conjunto perfecto. Supongo que tiene razón ya que ella es como mi asesora personal. Se encarga de mi peinado, maquillaje, y sobre todo mi manera de vestir. A decir verdad me encanta como me viste. Cepille mi cabello para luego irme a dormir de una buena vez pero luego una llamada llego a mi teléfono,

_Llamada entrante_

"_Shaoran Li"_

¡Ah! Sí, lo olvide. Durante el tiempo que estuve en su casa conversamos de cosas triviales y jugamos juegos y otras cosas más, el fin, nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotros que nos dimos el número telefónico de cada uno, por si alguien deseaba salir o pasar un rato y bien, conteste.

_-¿Hola? Habla Li. Lamento llamarte a esta hora pero, que tal…creo que seremos futuros vecinos-_

-Hola, Li. ¡Sí! ¡Qué bien! Tomoyo me lo comunico_. _Al parecer Hiraguizawa estuvo con ella y creo que conversaron lo suficiente como para planear esto.-

_-Si…Eriol cree que sería mejor si vinieran el viernes a ver con mayor tranquilidad el tema del cambio y todo lo que en ello implica. ¿podrán?-_

-¡Claro que sí!-

_-¿En serio? Genial. Las espero a ambas el Viernes a las ocho de la tarde cerca de la escuela- _¿A las ocho? Me pareció extraño que fijara a esa hora nuestro encuentro ya que a esa hora ya se entraba la noche. Meh…no importa.

-Este Viernes a las ocho, cerca de la escuela. Hecho.-

_-Muy bien. Bueno, que tengas buenas noches, __**princesa**__,____hasta pronto.- _Me quede congelada en el momento en que dijo una palabra prohibida. ¿Escuche bien? ¿Me había llamado "princesa"?. El sonido de la línea cortada seguía sonando en mi oído y finalmente puse el teléfono en su lugar y me fui a dormir. No…Otra vez no.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquel viernes llego sin muchas complicaciones. Ya era la hora acordada y cuando se encontraron con los chicos, ambas chicas se fueron al edificio. Todo comenzó con una charla normal. Pero todo se fue interrumpido por un sonido de un timbre llamando a la puerta de aquella habitación. Para la sorpresa de las chicas aquella era una multitud que venía por "La fiesta del gran Shaoran Li"

-¡Sorpresa!-

-¿Qué es esto Li?- pregunto la castaña levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentada

-¡Una fiesta! ¿Qué no lo ven?- respondió con simpleza el castaño.

-Las trajimos hasta aquí para pasar un rato juntos- contesto el ojiazul.

-¡Qué lindo! Pero… ¿Por qué no nos invitaron normalmente?- pregunto la amatista

-No lo sé…creo que ha sido más divertido así-

Ambas chicas se quedaron. Charlaron e hicieron nuevos amigos. Todo esto duro hasta que bajaron la música y Eriol se paró en una silla para dar un breve anuncio que consistía en que todos iban a jugar a un juego bastante peculiar. Se trataba en que las chicas y los chicos estarían con vendas que cubrían sus ojos, para que luego una chica tomaba una uva pero…sosteniéndola con los dientes. Eriol había decidido el orden de los participantes, los cuales eran, chicas y chicos y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar al final de la fila para luego comenzar nuevamente por el lado contrario pero esta vez con una uva cortada a la mitad y así continuamente hasta que quede la nada misma de uva. Quien se le caiga la uva al pasarla, perdería automáticamente.

-Se oye divertido ¿Quieres jugar Kinomoto?-

-No gracias Li-

-Oh…vamos será divertido-

-Bueno, bueno. Está bien-

Desde distancia Shaoran le guiño el ojo a su amigo Eriol y este último le alzo el pulgar. Ambos planeaban algo…

Todos estaban formados, listos para pasar la uva. Eriol era quien supervisaba el juego y quien posicionaba a los chicos y chicas. La joven castaña estaba de nervios porque no tenía ni idea a que persona tenía que pasarle la uva. Aunque eso no era lo que más le ponía nerviosa. Era la cercanía que tenía que establecer con un chico desconocido ¿Y si ocurría un accidente y rozaba sus labios por error? O peor…¿Si llegara a besar…a Shaoran Li? Claro…ella nunca se enterara…que él estaba a su lado sin saberlo. Para algo eran las vendas ¿no?


End file.
